


We all have scars

by Jinx_it



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loneliness, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_it/pseuds/Jinx_it
Summary: Just a short story I wrote because why not.





	We all have scars

I watched as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest, the scars on her back very faded, barely even visible now, just thin lines crossing each other, like fibers in a cloth.  
I always wondered what caused them, But she would never say. Sometimes she woke up screaming In the middle of the night, Other times she would react very aggressively to being touched, and whenever someone came up behind her, or even just ran in for a hug, she would dodge them, and tackle them to the ground for at least 10 seconds until she realized what she was doing.  
She was traumatized. She was damaged. She was a complete and absolute badass that no one even tried to annoy because she just didn't take any shit whatsoever, but she was barely keeping it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I can improve my writing.


End file.
